Commitment
by dilang-anghel
Summary: The story takes back when Seras was still new to Hellsing. oneshot IxS


**Commitment**

Disclaimer: Hellsing characters are not mine they belong to Kohta Hirano.

One shot fic. IxS

By: dilang-anghel

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evening.

Inside a dark office, Seras was standing and waiting. Since her transfer to the covert organization, Seras was having a hard time to accept and adapt to her ominous situation as a draculina. For this reason she is still not allowed to attend missions like any other Hellsing soldiers this soon.

Her master, Alucard and the others were dispatched that they to deal with ghouls in a secluded town as ordered by Sir Integra.

Seras sighed.

The first time she saw that tall lady she felt intimidated by the way she stared at her and to other people. Seras couldn't believe that such a person could ever exist in real life. Such dashing features for a woman.

The doorknob moved and creaked open.

Integra's eyes went over her right away. "So you're already here."

Seras offered a salute to the female commander. "Awaiting orders, sir." Although she had heard all the briefing from Walter she wondered why she had to come to Integra's office.

"At ease, officer." Integra took out cigar. "Come." It was kind of awkward but the police girl swore she saw Integra checking out her yellow Hellsing uniform especially her skirt.

Seras followed Integra up to her desk. The director of Hellsing reached for her lighter inside one of her drawers and lit the cigar between her lips.

Integra Hellsing sat down, took a marked folder from one of her stack of files and carefully read its contents. Seras got a feeling that it was her file she's reading.

Integra closed the file and finished her cigar. It was quiet for a while. The female boss stood up and faced the glass window.

"Seras Victoria," Integra spoke her name in her mind slowly and clearly. She had a feeling that this young police girl whom Alucard brought home was more than what she thought she is.

The No-Life King must have sensed that need of hers.

"How are you feeling?" Integra broke in the silence and turned to her. She crushed the remaining leaves of her cigar on the ash tray. "I hope you're not having a hard time."

Seras looked up at her. She was surprised to hear a more concerned tone coming from her. She thought she would always sound so domineering.

Now, it felt more relaxed.

"I'm fine, Sir. Thanks for asking."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Integra asked without blinking.

"Ah . . . uh. . . boyfriend? Me?" Seras begin to stutter at her sudden question. "Ah. . . er. . . none. Ahehehee."

Integra appeared to have smiled at her comment and continued. "Hmm. . . how about a girlfriend?"

Seras blushed. "Wh-why are you asking me such-"

Integra tilted back her glasses. "Just answer the question." .

"No, sir."

Integra could see the embarrassment on her face. The lady boss was starting to like this. "That's good to hear."

Integra sat back and crossed her legs as she swiveled the chair on the side. "Why do you always looked so nervous?"

"B-because. . ."

"Do I make you uneasy?" Integra said without glancing at her.

"Not really, Sir."

Integra turn around her chair to the young draculina. "Why do you fret? You have the most advantage here."

She's right. Integra is just human and she is a vampire.

"You are my master's master. I'm also indebted to you."

Integra pulled out another cigar. "Do you regret it?"

"No, sir."

"Why don't you say it with pride?" Integra insisted as she puffed a smoke.

"No, sir. I don't regret it."

"So why all the questions?" Integra said as if reading her mind.

Seras can just forced a smile while looking at her.

"Because from now on, you will be serving the Organization and I want your full commitment as a soldier. I want your trust, your dedication and your loyalty."

"Sir. . ."

"Can I have that, Seras?"

Seras open her mouth to speak but it took a while to utter some words. "Y-yes, Sir. I. . . I'll do my best."

Integra gave her a somewhat warm smile. "Good evening, Miss Seras Victoria. You are now dismissed."

Seras offered a salute and smiled back to which the Hellsing director acknowledged.

"A full commitment with Sir Integra. . ." Seras mused as walked towards the door. "I think I like the sound of that."

When she left Integra chuckled. "Not bad, Alucard. Not bad."

-end-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
